Fullmetal Alchemist: Heart of Sin/(Fanon Canon)
Heart of Sin was an attempt at a story-driven fanon canon that occured ten years after the ending of . While canon characters were to appear over the course of the story, the main plot revolved around several fan-made original characters. The roleplay's main participants were ShonenChicoBoy and Dedmnwalkn88. The FC was discontinued in 2016, and Heart of Sin was officially adapted into an original fanfiction format by ShonenChicoBoy in 2019. (See: 'Main'). Overview The year is 1926. It has been twelve years since and his were defeated, and ten years since the Elric brothers began their quest to discover new branches of . Amestris has prospered under the strong leadership of successors: first under , and now . Within a decade of peace, the nation sought to repair relations with surrounding countries, especially , and even allowed the to rebuild in their historic homeland. However, there are signs of recent unrest. After Mustang initiated a series of political reforms in order to demilitarize the autocratic government, the parliament—originally meant to invest the people with power—took power themselves and became corrupt. They began to endorse monopolies such as Fuhler Steel Company in order to line their own pockets, outraging those who were disenfranchised as a result. While Mustang and his cabinet are aware of the corruption, they have tied their own hands by the legal boundaries they had put in place to check their own influence. Now, it is up to a revolution led by mere university students to fill in the gap and champion the cause of the exploited. But the military has an even larger problem looming in its sight: Drachma. Despite the war-reparations that continue to be made with other nations, Drachma remains frigid, and the tension between the two countries is quickly escalating to the breaking point. Only a tenuous strand of false amicability keeps war at bay. Seeing the delicate situation as a weak point in Amestris’ infrastructure, a dangerous group of counter-revolutionaries known as Nightshade close in to exact their revenge on the military who slighted them. In the meantime, Hans Fuhler—the son of steel company tycoon Kerr Fuhler and an amateur alchemist who committed the taboo of in a failed attempt to revive his dead sister—along with his fellow students at Central University, are drawn into a maze involving an evil more ancient than that previously unleashed by the . As begin to reappear along with the vestiges of the Homuncili, a pulse beneath Amestris begins to beat... a pulse known as the Heart of Sin. Users ShonenChicoBoy Dedmnwalkn88 Shen Yi Berserkchart486 Nixie the Bloody Pixie Princeharris1993 Theoddsage Shifūha Dragon Lord Erin Almighty Characters Main Hans Fuhler Leon Kershaw Wu Feng Jacques Cavendish Ivory McDougal Daniel Ravenkraft Slade Giles Ella Stone Meisner Bosch Olivia Greshburg Minor Owen Bennett (War) Adam Birch Zima Chernavska Lily Ericson Romeo Ericson Bernard Folcher Arthur Fragtell Godfrey Keppler Mei Li Nuo Meyer Charles Stechkin Zetian Wu Xin Continuity The Past 10 Years At the start of Heart of Sin, roughly ten years have passed since the end of . Obviously, with Amestris having been left facing many serious changes at the end of the canonical series, the ten years prior to the start of the Fanon Canon are also filled with changes, not just in Amestris, but the world at large: Current State of Affairs Drachma- Relations between Drachma and Amestris have always been shaky to say the lest, and this has continued into the present day. The failed attempt of Drachman forces to attack the Northern was followed by denial from the Drachman Tsar that he had even been aware that such an attack had taken place, claiming the general that lead the attack was acting independently and against the orders of the Tsar. Due to the mass chaos that was occurring within Amestris at the time, it took several weeks for Amestris to even take action in response to the attack. The newly appointed decided not to take military action against Drachma for the attack, since no members of the Amestrian military had been killed during the attack. He did however demand that Dracham pay Amestris for the ammunition used to defend the Fort. Though insulted, the Drachman Tsar agreed to the terms, considering is a significantly cheaper alternative to further bloodshed. - Over the past decade, the formerly distant neighbors of Xing and Amestris have grown much closer under their new respective leaders. With the completion of the railroad spanning the Eastern Desert, trade has increased tremendously between the two countries in the past year, only strengthening the bond the nations share. Though not public knowledge, the two nations have sighed a secret war pact, stating that should one of the countries be attacked by another nation, the other would actively support their ally in the conflict. - Though currently at peace, Amestris and Creta still consider one another to be military enemies. Amestris has attempted to improve relations with Creta in recent years, but Creta has bee too busy dealing with its own civil unrest to worry about burying the hatchet with its old rivals. Plot Blooming Nightshade-Leon Kershaw is assigned to eliminate a man who leads a small group of insurgents, calling himself "Fuhrer Wright." Leon completes his mission with cold-blooded efficiency. Discovering Lost Bonds-As Wu Feng meditates, he reminisces about the past—specifically the time when he witnessed the coronation ceremony of Xing's new emperor, , as well as his encounter with the . Wu uses his sensing abilities to leave in order to search for his older sister, Zetian Wu, who currently teaches Xingese classes in Amestris Siblings in Arms- Leon Kershaw is called to meet the new leader of Nightshade, whom he has not seen since leaving the group two years prior. Soldiers and Spies- Remnants of the regime of the late are at risk of falling into dangerous hands when a member of Nightshade steals a from the defunct . But before he can make his escape, the agent and his partner are confronted by Wu Feng on a train outside of . Ties of Folly-Max Wellsby, a former State Alchemist, is mulls over a letter that was sent to him by the "organization" along with a revolver. The letter instructs him to kill his former rival, Meisner Bosch. Wellsby sets off to accomplish his goal. Elsewhere, at Central University, Daniel Ravenkraft finishes a fencing match and is invited by his friend Jacques Cavendish to an event that night where Meisner will be speaking to members of the Twelve Cenz Stamp Revolution. While reluctant at first, Daniel agrees to go with Jacques to the speech. That same morning, Hans Fuhler arrives in Central and is met by Ella Stone at the Central train station. They get lunch together, where Ella discusses the Revolution and its causes. She gives him a pamphlet advertising Meisner's speech for that night, but Hans initially refuses her invitation. However, after encountering refugees from in the street outside his apartment, Hans decides to go to the speech after all. That night, Ivory McDougal prepares a radio recording device at the speech's venue before attempting to slip out. However, she meets Jacques in the lobby, who is trying to flirt with some female volunteers. Sidelining his attention onto her, she later sneaks out, but her disappearance is noted by Jacques and he follows her outside. Jacques is attacked in the street by Bernard Folcher, but the mugger is incapacitated by Ivory, who then attacks Jacques. Notes *The original Heart of Sin fanon canon underwent two attempts: the first began in 2015 and involved more users, while the second incarnation was mainly an attempt in 2016 by ShonenChicoBoy, Dedmnwalkn88 and Shen Yi to revive the previous version, which had never been officially launched. *With the permission of Dedmnwalkn88, ShonenChicoBoy adapted the discontinued FC into an original fanfiction project in 2019 in order to complete the main storyline. **As such, articles that have been added or significantly changed from the original FC are affiliated under the namespace 'Heart of Sin' or designated by the parenthetical (HoS) Category:Heart of Sin Category:Fanon Canon